


Euphemisms

by matheMagical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vaginal Sex, zoro gets lightly and lovingly dommed, zoro has a dick idk hes not necessarily cis but he does use male pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matheMagical/pseuds/matheMagical
Summary: “Luffy won’t be here until at least tomorrow”, he says and reaches up to pet your hair.“Mhm.” He's going to ask if you want to fuck, but you don’t risk acknowledging it in case this one time he doesn’t.“You want to fuck?” he asks. You laugh.“You need to come up with a different way to say that. ‘Luffy isn’t here’ can’t be a euphemism for wanting to bone, that's stupid.” He grumbles and shoves you away with a hand splayed over your face, and you keep laughing.





	Euphemisms

**Author's Note:**

> OK so: the fact that I'm trans doesn't mean this won't cause other people dysphoria. Law refers to his genitals with 'feminine' words and there may be things that I have not thought about but that would be uncomfortable.
> 
> The second person present voice isn't a self insert thing, its homestuck damage, which is arguably worse.
> 
> And, there is a (pretty damn explicit) drawing to go with this fic [here](https://twitter.com/MMaydicks/status/1101168754589908992)

Law is reading at his desk (one foot on the chair, knee up and out and slumped over with his head in his hand) and you are meditating on his bed. Luffy is not there, he got held up on his way to meet up, so for the time being it is just the two of you. With your eyes closed and your hands resting on your thighs you focus on the metal of the polar tang around you, and on feeling the movement of all its myriad parts. Your awareness of the room keeps ticking quietly in the background and you keep all verbal thoughts quiet.

Law stands up, and you open your eye. You watch him stretch out his perpetually stiff, knobby shoulders as the metal of his sub fades from your consciousness. He walks over to the bed, sits down next to you and drapes himself across your lap.  
“Done?” you ask and ruffle his hair.  
“I'm going to lie and say yes.”  
“Good.” You lean forward to make yourself like a cave around him, soaking up the feeling of his warm body.  
“Luffy won’t be here until at least tomorrow”, he says and reaches up to pet your hair.  
“Mhm.” He's going to ask if you want to fuck, but you don’t risk acknowledging it in case this one time he doesn’t.  
“You want to fuck?” he asks. You laugh.  
“You need to come up with a different way to say that. ‘Luffy isn’t here’ can’t be a euphemism for wanting to bone, that's stupid.” He grumbles and shoves you away with a hand splayed over your face, and you keep laughing.  
“Do you wanna fuck or not?”  
“Now or later?” you ask and smile down at him. His face is a little red and his brow furrowed.  
“Now would be ideal”, he says, covering his mouth and looking away. “Later works too.”  
“I could do both if you want to” you say, leaning down again and running your hand down his side to rest at his hip. He hums in agreement.  
“OK if I Dom you a bit? I wanna try a new thing.”  
“As long as you're not mean.”  
“Never”, he assures you, tightening his arms around your shoulders.  
“What’s the new thing?”  
“Nothing weird”, he says, sitting up a little to push you back onto the bed and sit on your lap. “I just wanna ride you. But first I think you should eat me out.” His cocky, self assured look and his teasing weight on your groin have you eager to try, even though penetrative sex usually doesn't do it for him at all. And giving head while subbing is always good even if the rest doesn't work out.

He pulls of his shirt and stands up to unbutton his jeans.  
“Devil fruit OK?” he asks, activating it to teleport a bottle of lube onto the nightstand.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Tacto.” With a flick of his finger he pushes you further onto the bed, and then discards his pants and underwear on the already quite messy cabin floor. He isn’t telling you to undress, so you don’t.  
“Hands behind your head”, he says, climbing onto the bed and straddling your clothed legs just below your hips. “If you need anything, just tell me, or tap my shoulder if you want to stop.” You nod, all of his commands are well established between you. He runs a nail teasingly over the front of your pants. “Now you be good for me, and I will make it more than worth your while.” You fight the urge to buck up into his hand, and instead give him a half-lidded look and open your mouth in invitation. He grins, reaches up to stroke your cheek before shuffling up to sit on your face.

He is hard and wet already, clit standing out between his lips and opening slick even without lube. You hum as you reach up to nuzzle his groin, rubbing your nose against his clit and following with your tongue. Soon he is grabbing the headboard with trembling arms and riding your tongue with shallow movements, filling all your senses with him. It is almost, almost enough to keep your mind off your throbbing cock and your empty ass.

Before too long he switches your places with his powers, leaving you disoriented and off balance, and then guides you off of him before you can regain your bearings. All gentle hands, out of breath voice telling you to get undressed, muddling your senses and filling you with warm cotton.  
“Lie back for me, spread your legs and raise your knees”, he tells you as you finish removing your coat, pants and (now slightly sticky) underwear. You do as he says, returning your hands to behind your head.  
“I’m going to fuck you with my cunt now, Zoro”, he says, positioning your cock so it points… back between your legs, kinda. He doesn’t bother with lube, but you know your mouth has him dripping wet.  
“You sure you want to?” you ask.  
“No”, he says, voice less cocky and more open. “But I am sure I want to try it. And hey, if it doesn't work I’ll just get my dick out and fuck you with that instead.” You nod and spread your legs a little more, try to keep your eye open to see how he’s doing. Then he gets on his knees behind you, guides one of your legs onto his shoulder, and slowly sinks down onto your dick. You can't keep from moaning, and he does the same, sinking down as far as he can in the weird position and clenching deliciously around you.  
“Move?” he pants, grabbing your thigh and squeezing just hard enough to make you squirm.  
“Please”, you choke out, and he does.

The motion really is like he is fucking you, and from the look on his face it is working to take his mind off any dysphoria. With the tiny fraction of your mind not entirely swept up in the present moment you wish that illusion would be hit home by having something in your ass. With slightly trembling hands he teleports the lube into his hands, gets some on his fingers and reaches down to stroke his clit. You try to move your hips in time with his, but it is a little hard with the angle, and you can’t get very deep. It seems to frustrate him too, because he growls and pulls off of you to push your legs down onto the bed.

When he straddles you and sinks back down on your cock, twitching back a little when he goes too fast but then getting right back into his pace, you feel your chest tighten. For him to unthinkingly, demandingly, lean into this thing that has been a point of discomfort before feels… intimate.  
“Kiss me?” you ask, managing to keep your tone even enough that he doesn't open his eyes to check on you.  
“Later”, he says. The thumb of the hand he’s placed on your chest starts rubbing gentle circles into your skin though. You want to move your hands to touch him, but at the same time you enjoy the feeling of giving him control (although you find the discomfort of actually being restrained to be too distracting). He doesn’t tell you to move your hands, and you don’t, but in this position you can more easily move your hips in time with his. All of you is warm with love as you watch him speed up and then freeze for a second before shivering and sagging forward onto your chest. As he pants against your neck and clenches around your cock you struggle to stay still and neither buck frantically into him nor smother him in a hug.

“What a fucking delight you are, Zoro-ya”, he sighs as he gets up on one elbow to kiss you.  
“Mm”, you manage, hands clutching white-knuckled at your short hair. He laughs breathily.  
“Hands on my hips”, he orders and you comply. “Show me how you want it.” You do. Hands tight on his lovely knobby hips you guide him into just the pace you want, and as you go still and clutch him tight against you he keeps riding you in small fast movements through your climax, pressing kisses all over your face. The fireworks in your nervous system peter out and leave the two of you floating in a little warm cloud.

“Wanna join me in the shower?” he asks, petting your hair and nuzzling your cheek.  
“Yeah”, you say, although you wrap your arms around him to try and delay getting up. You hate being left alone after sex, and he hates letting sweat and other things cool on him, so together-shower is the compromise. Doesn’t stop you from wanting to stay in the bed though, which he knows very well.  
“Zo-rooo, you delightful bastard.” His voice is sing-song, and your lovestruck grin spreads unbidden across your face as he untangles himself and sits up. “You can keep making those heart eyes in the shower!”  
“‘M not making any sort of eyes”, you say. He snorts, sighs, winces a little as he slips off of you.  
“You’re making your way to the shower with me either way. I forgot how messy this gets, god. Next time I have to remember there are condoms in the dresser.” He sounds exasperated but not too bothered.  
"Yessir.” He pulls you up and you let him, and the love-warm feeling in your chest stays with you. There will be a next, a next day, a next time to lie next to Law and doze off in his quiet company, and a next time for _this_ , and all of it will be good.


End file.
